Jean-bot
Jean-bot is a sentient machine that served the royal family of Planet Esmeralda. He has an alternative space ship mode called Jean-bird, as Jean-bird he aided princess Emerana Lourdes as transportation during Kaiser Belial's assault on the planet. He later joins the Ultimate Force Zero. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version, later he is also voiced by Ernie Hudson, Travis Willingham, Kevin Michael Richardson and Gary Anthony Williams in the English Version. *Subtitle: Warrior of Steel *Jean Bird subtitle: Star Corvette History Ultraman Zero After Ultraman Zero took Ran as a host and was attacked by Legionoids, he and Nao accidentally stowed in a ship that blasted off into space, revealed to Jean-bird/bot with Princess Emerana on board. After almost wiping their memories in order to keep their whereabouts secret from Kaiser Belial, the brothers made friends with the princess and ship and began their journey searching for the Shield of Baraji to stop the Galactic Emperor. With many adventures, they eventually fight against Belial and his army. When Emerana uses herself to power Jean-bird after losing power in a fight with Darkgone, Nao helps Jean-bird assume his Jean-bot mode. Together they manage to destroy Darkgone and help create the Ultimate Aegis to destroy Belial. When Zero begins to take his leave, Jean-bot, Glen Fire, and Mirror Knight intercept him and convince Zero to stay to defeat the remaining Legionoids, forming Ultimate Force Zero. Ultraman Zero Side Stories: Killer the Beatstars Part 1 A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, Jean-bot and Emerana was kidnapped by Beatstar in his travel sphere. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire broke into the sphere and tried to save them. Jean-bot was later kidnapped, reprogrammed and become the main base model for Jean-killer. While Jean-killer attacked Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-bot was ordered to eliminate Esmeralda, Rei and Hyuga. Part 2 Zero took Jean-bot away, and he began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stopped Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack missed countless times at Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone had taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had made up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that time is growing short before the sphere will hit the planet. The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legionoids. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's location. Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Imperializers. Jean-bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. After everything is over Jean-killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined the team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save the universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part one Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-bot waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure their he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension Part two While Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporoto and Alien Mephilas) and Tyrant, Jean-bot joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them off while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Jean-bot fought Alien Emperor and Tyrant with his brother. When Zero arrives at the scene, Jean-nine greeted the hero. However, Jean-bot senses something wrong and push away Jean-nine, having himself killed as Zero was revealed to be under Belial's possession. While Ultraman Zero fell into submission, members of Ultimate Force Zero gives several encouragements to him before departing to the afterlife. He was later revived when Zero reversed the time flow and along with the other members, escorted his exhausted body. Ultraman Retsuden Jean-bot and the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Data Jean-bot's offensive capabilities are accessed when a pilot accesses his movement controls by shouting "Jean Fight". Afterwards, he no longer needs a pilot to fight. Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Planet Esmeralda Abilities *'Jean Knuckle': Jean's left fist is launched at an opponent. **'Double Jean Knuckle': With Jean-nine, Jean-bot can fires his left fist to opponent with Jean-nine's Jean-Knuckle. *'Beam Emerald': A beam attack powered from the energy of the emeralds of Esmeralda. *'Jean Blade': Jean-bot can generates blade from his right wrist. *'Battle Shield': Jean-bot can uses the shield on his left shoulder for defensive purposes. *'Battle Ax': Jean-bot can changes the Battle Shield to Battle Ax for offensive purposes. *'Finisher Windmill': Jean-bot's finishing attack where he spins at a high speed while wielding the Battle Ax and cleaving an opponent. *'Boosters': Jean bot has rocket boosters in his feet that can propel him through the air. He also posses interstellar travel abilities regardless of which form he is in. Jean-bird Jean-bot's jet form is called the Jean-bird. Due to this, Glen Fire affectionately calls Jean-bot "Yakitori" (lit. "grilled chicken"). Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Esmeralda Powers and Weapons *'Boosters': Jean-bird has rocket boosters in his wings that can propel him through the air. He also posses interstellar travel abilities regardless of which form he is in. *'Jean Missile': Jean-bird can fire homing missiles from his wings. *'Transformation': Jean-bird can transform into his true form, Jean-bot via a motion pilot when announcing "Jean Fight!". Toy Release info Jean-bot is released as an Ultra Hero Series EX & an Action Archives Ultraman Zero shokugan (Candy toy), to commemorate the release of the movie. He was also made as an Ultra-ACT Figure by Tamashii Nations. Trivia *Jean-bot is based on Tsuburaya Productions earlier creation, Jumborg Ace. *The name of Jean-Bot's ship/plane is named Star Corvette Jean Bird. *Jean-bot appears in Ultraman: Another Genesis as a human transformed into a robot. *Jean-bot's trait is similar to that of Tieria Erde, one of the characters of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (even to the point of sharing the same voice actor, Hiroshi Kamiya), as shown: **both are artificial intelligences which inhabits a machine (Tieria was an Innovade, a human-like being until he died and had his mind saved into computer data). **both are protective towards their superiors, Emerana and Veda. **both appeared to be genderless among their group members (Jean-bot is at the least possess masculine programming). **both initially saw the main character (both voiced by Mamoru Miyano), Ultraman Zero (in Run's body) and Setsuna F. Seiei potentially as a threat to their superiors until they gain their trusts. **If discounting Jean-nine, Jean-bot and Tieria Erde are the only odd one out in their respective groups: Jean-bot is the only robot and Tieria is the only non-genuine born human, being an Innovade. **Both had "siblings" that are similarly modeled after them, Jean-nine and Regene Regetta, with said siblings initially played as their enemies to serve their masters (Beatstar and Ribbons Almark) but defected and helped the protagonists. **In Killer the Beatstar, Jean-bot uttered one of Tieria's well-known quote: "You deserve ten thousand years of death!". **Another interesting fact is that Tsuburaya Prod. is aware of this, and additionally Jean-bot's concept was also taken from Captain Gundam from SD Gundam Force, whom also voiced by none other than Hiroshi Kamiya himself. *For once, Ultraman Nice had pointed the similarity to Jean-bot and Gridman. Ironically, Gridman's voice actor, Hikaru Midorikawa would voice Mirror Knight. Category:Ultra Series characters Category:Fictional robots Category:Japanese superheroes